


Neville 100 Drabbles

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: neville100, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: Nonlinear series of drabbles about the life Neville and Bill build together after the war. Written for various prompts from 2008 to the present for the community Neville 100 on Insanejournal





	1. Always With Me

Neville couldn’t believe he was asked to return to Hogwarts. He unpacked his trunk; a flick of his wand sent his clothing to the armoire. Next, he carefully placed a glass case on the mantle of his fireplace.

Neville stepped back, jumping as a knock startled him. He padded over to the door and blinked in surprise at the visitor.

Bill Weasley stood in the doorway. "Just thought I'd come to welcome…" He looked at the glass case on the mantle then back at Neville. "Is that it?"

Neville nodded at the Sword of Gryffindor. "It goes with me everywhere."


	2. Looking Good

Continuing to settle in at Hogwarts, Neville carefully carried a small, potted Mimbulus mimbletonia into Greenhouse Five. He smiled as he thought about the plant, recalling that he'd actually known the password, for once, in his Fifth year and felt proud for being able to care for it. 

He looked up as the door opened and Bill Weasley walked in. Smiling, Bill came closer to him. "Is this the one and only?"

Neville shook his head. "It's a budding off the original."

Bill nodded. "I've seen these before in Egypt, but never one that looks this good."

Neville just grinned.


	3. Mind Games

Neville sat in his office, debating on whether or not to make the trip to London. He wanted to tell his mum and dad about his new position at Hogwarts, and hoped they'd be proud of his decision. After being an Auror and helping to rebuild the Ministry, he'd needed the relative quietness of Hogwarts to obliviate those memories.

But was it worth the trip? They didn't seem to know who he was. However, he knew that he'd never stop going, never give up hope that one day a cure would be found to save them from the Cruciatus damage.

~*~*~

Neville looked up at the knock and smiled at Bill. "Yes?"

"You know, they'd be proud no matter what path you chose. Cruciatus victims still know us somewhere deep down… at least that's what I believe."

Neville sucked in a breath then narrowed his eyes at Bill. "How'd you know? You always seem to know things you shouldn't."

"I have my ways." Bill smirked, entering Neville's office. 

"How?" Neville asked.

Bill perched on the edge of Neville's desk, shrugging as he watched Neville. "It's a curse like Obliviate; it just takes time to break. I know some things about that."

~*~*~*

Neville shook his head. "It's not like Obliviate. They aren't going to get better like Mister Lockhart is doing." He eyed Bill. "But that's not what I meant when I asked the question. How do you know things?"

Bill grinned even wider. "I just do. It's my job as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

Neville scoffed and leaned back in his chair. "What? To be nosy and dig into people's lives?"

Bill chuckled. "Well, it sounds rather bad put that way. But I like to think of it as getting to know someone before inviting them out to dinner."


	4. Haven't Got Time For The Pain

Neville sighed as he walked out of Ward 49, the door closing heavily behind him. Visiting his parents always reminded him of his own encounters with the Cruciatus curse. He shrugged on his cloak, slightly cheered by the thought of meeting Bill in a few moments when a shudder racked his body.

He gasped and clenched his fists at his side, letting the pain from the lingering affects run its course. He groaned softly, sat down in the chair outside the ward, and placed his head in his hands, hoping no one found out why he'd really left the Aurors.

~*~*~

Neville entered the restaurant, looking around for Bill. He ran a hand over his face, hoping he didn't look as worn out as he felt. He'd taken a Pepper-up potion but his entire body still ached as if someone had cast the Cruciatus curse on him just a few minutes ago instead of four years past. 

Bill stood and held up a hand, waving Neville over. He pulled out the chair for Neville, eyeing him. "Is everything all right?" he asked, waiting for Neville first before taking his seat.

Neville smiled bravely and sat, trying not to wince. "Never better."

~*~*~

Bill arched a brow but nodded, lifting a hand to flag down a waiter. He could ignore the dragon on the table, if Neville wanted to do so. "I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of ordering a bottle of wine."

He looked over the top of his menu at Neville and smiled. "Your parents? I trust they are well."

Neville smiled and nodded. "Yes, thank you for inquiring." He picked up his own menu, deciding to put all thoughts of the Cruciatus curse and pain out of his mind while he enjoyed Bill Weasley's company tonight.


	5. Comrades in Arms

Neville and Bill walked side by side after leaving the restaurant, so close at times Neville could feel the heat from Bill's body as they occasionally bumped one another. The warmth felt good along his aching muscles and as he thought about the evening, he realized he'd not had such companionship or the feeling of camaraderie since the days of Fifth Year and the nights during the meetings of Dumbledore's Army.

Neville smiled at Bill. "I had a really good time tonight. Thank you."

Bill caught Neville's hand, twined their fingers and grinned. "Believe me, the pleasure was all mine."

~*~*~

Neville looked down at their hands then back up at Bill, blushing wildly. He looked away quickly but left his hand in Bill's and cleared his throat.

Bill watched him, a frown beginning to crease his brow. "Is this a problem?"

Neville shook his head and chuckled. "No. It's fine. Reminds me of sneaking out after DA meetings some."

Bill arched an eyebrow. "DA? I don't believe Ginny told me about those yet."

Neville's eyes widened and he smirked. "And here I thought Ron might have been the source of your information."

Bill scowled and cursed softly under his breath.


	6. A View to A KIss

As they neared the gates of Hogwarts, Neville sighed and Bill eyed him. "Tired?"

Neville nodded. "It's been a long day."

Bill pulled his fingers from Neville's and placed them in his mouth, whistling shrilly then looked up the path.

Neville looked up at the rustling of wings and stomping of hooves. He shuddered as he recognized the thestral drawn carriage that started up the walk.

The carriage stopped. Bill offered the thestral a bite and ran his hand over its withers then turned to Neville and grinned. "Like a ride?"

"You can see them?" Neville asked softly.

"I can."

~*~*~*

"Fleur and our daughter that first year after the war," Bill offered softly and patted the thestral.

Neville stared at Bill. "I… I'm sorry."

Bill shook his head and smiled, waving his wand over his hands then opened the door to the carriage. "Why? You had nothing to do with it."

Neville blinked at him. "I know but …"

Bill offered Neville a hand up. "It's been three years but thank you."

Neville took Bill's hand and squeezed his fingers gently. "Death, no matter how many years past, is still a hard thing to deal with. Trust me, I know."

~*~*~*

The thestral whickered in the silence as they stood there then Bill smiled at Neville. "It seems life has dealt us both some raw deals," he murmured softly as he looked Neville in the eye.

Neville met Bill's gaze and nodded, almost unable to speak as Bill leaned closer to him. "Yes, but we soldier on, don't we?"

"Yes," Bill breathed and just gently touched his lips to Neville's.

"Yes," Neville agreed quietly and closed his eyes, opening his mouth and offering it to Bill.

Bill hummed and dove in, wrapping his arms around Neville and savouring Neville's unique taste.


	7. Humor of the Situation

Neville pulled away from Bill's kiss -reluctantly- and panted softly. He kept his eyes closed not wanting to see the disappointment on Bill's face. He sighed quietly and swallowed hard then opened his eyes to look up at Bill.

Bill grinned at Neville and ran one finger over Neville's swollen lips. "Well, I'd say that makes a perfect end to this evening. Happy Valentine's Day, Neville."

"Thanks," Neville blinked and flushed. He'd completely forgotten the date in the wake of all that had happened recently. "Happy Valentine's Day," he murmured. 

Bill nodded. "Please tell me we can do this again."

~*~*~

Neville stared at Bill, surprised and slightly confused. "Valentine's Day is almost over. You want to wait until next year to go out again?"

Bill chuckled and shook his head. "Frazzled you a bit, did I? I suppose that's flattering, to say the least."

Neville arched an eyebrow. "Get over yourself. I've had a hard day."

Bill groaned, laying a hand over his heart. "Oh, that was a low blow."

Neville snorted. "Seeing as you're a Weasley, someone needs to keep you in line."

"You wound me again."

Neville chuckled, climbing into the carriage. "Non-fatal blows. I think you'll live." 

~*~*~

Bill swung up behind Neville and sat down beside him. The carriage jerked forward, rocking them into one another and Bill wrapped his arm around Neville's shoulder. "You didn't answer me."

Neville leaned against Bill and sighed. "It's been a while since I was someone's valentine."

Bill hummed. "I didn't mean for it to be a one time only thing."

Neville nodded as he thought about his answer. "No more going to Ginny for information about me. Just ask."

Bill grinned, "All right."

"We can do this again." Neville pulled Bill's face down, pressing their mouths together firmly once more.


	8. How Does Your Garden Grow?

Neville busied himself in the greenhouse after Professor Sprout –call me Pomona, dear- settled him into some ready work to acquaint him with the daily routine of Term. He'd forgotten how steadying the tedious task of planting could be. He'd missed it immensely.

His fingers worked the soil, aerating and mixing it with the fertilizer before preparing a pot for the seedling to transfer. He wiped a hand across his brow, sighing contentedly.

All thoughts of his visit to London, the subsequent attack of Cruciatus pain and his date with Bill, disappeared as he immersed himself again in his job.

~*~*~

Neville worked right through lunch, never leaving the greenhouses except to exit one and enter another. It was hard, physical labour and he needed that now. The window box in his flat in London had been minor next to the full-on responsibility of the entire grounds of Hogwarts. He'd not done anything like this since his days at school and had forgotten how much he'd enjoyed it. Auror training was different and he forced himself not to compare the two. Some things just couldn't compete.

He looked around the greenhouse, glad of his decision once more to make the change.

~*~*~

Bill opened the door to Greenhouse Five and peered around in the growing darkness. He'd not seen Neville since breakfast and was getting worried. He hoped now that Neville was actually working on the grounds that he wasn't going to avoid him. Their contracts called for discretion and they had been so far. 

He waved at Pomona and flushed slightly as the woman gasped then smiled knowingly at him. "My word, is it that late already? My apologies, William. Neville's in Greenhouse Three. Shoo!"

Bill shook his head, embarrassed by her look and turned to go. So much for privacy.

~*~*~

Neville pulled open the greenhouse door and ran headlong into Bill, spilling potting soil everywhere. "Oh!"

Bill grabbed Neville's shoulders to steady him and smiled. "You missed dinner and I was just looking for you." He reached up and wiped a smudge of dirt off Neville's cheek, the touch turning into a caress and Neville leaned into it, smiling widely.

Pomona cleared her throat and they turned to look at her, both of them blushing brightly this time. "Go on, Neville, I've got this. Have a good evening and I'll see you tomorrow." 

Neville laughed as Bill pulled him away.


	9. Souveniers

Neville opened the door to his chambers, and allowed Bill to enter the rooms. He gestured for Bill to have a seat. "Tea?"

Bill nodded and sat, just watching Neville.

Kneeling in front of the hearth, Neville ordered some tea and sandwiches from the kitchens then settled next to Bill on the sofa.

Neville sighed softly, kicked off his boots, stretching out his body and closing his eyes.

Bill looked down at Neville's feet as he curled his toes in the carpet, also admiring the dark scaled boots. "Nice boots, dragon?"

Neville chuckled, and then smiled in remembrance. "No, Nagini."

~*~*~

"Nagini?" Bill asked incredulously and burst out laughing.

Neville nodded and stood, lifting up his shirt to expose his waist. He splayed his fingers across his belt and grinned again. "Harry and I have a matching set. Ginny thought it was quite morbid but we thought it was fitting."

Bill howled even louder and shook his head, his fang earring swinging and tangling in his hair.

Neville reached out and slid his fingers into the long, red locks, gently pulling out the tooth. "And this? Is it a trophy?" His fingers grazed Bill's cheek lightly, lingered, and then drew away.

~*~*~

Bill sighed, shaking his head as he reached for Neville's hand. He studied Neville's fingers for a moment before answering. "No, it was supposed to be a good luck charm." 

He looked up and met Neville's eyes then shrugged. "It's a werewolf fang, believed to ward off the creatures in some cultures. It didn't seem to help me though, did it?"

Neville sucked in a breath and reached up to caress Bill's cheek, once again his fingers playing over the scars lightly.

Bill's eyes fluttered shut and he leaned into Neville's touch. "I hope your Nagini brings you better luck."

~*~*~

Neville leaned over and grazed his lips along Bill's cheek, his breath ghosting across Bill's scars. Reverently he kissed the marks, making his way to Bill's mouth. "I don't need Nagini as a good luck charm," he murmured softly. "You seem to work quite well as one."

Bill groaned softly and pressed his mouth to Neville's, tugging him down on to his lap. He threaded his fingers into Neville's sandy hair, deepening the kiss and slowly teasing his tongue alongside Neville's.

"Or maybe I do," Neville chuckled as he broke the kiss. "Those kisses will be the death of me."


	10. Late Night Caller

Neville straddled Bill's lap and ran his fingers through Bill's hair, leaning down to press a kiss to his mouth.

Bill hummed and rubbed his hands over Neville's back, looking up at Neville with a mischievous grin. "Did you have something else in mind besides tea, Neville?"

Neville smiled down at him, feeling warm all over and it had nothing to do with the fire heating his backside.

"Possibly." He leaned in again and kissed Bill.

"Neville?" A soft, stern voice called out and both men froze.

Neville sat up suddenly, looking over his shoulder at the green flames. "Gran!?"

~*~*~

Augusta Longbottom studied the two men, watching and waiting patiently.

Neville scrambled off Bill's lap and sat beside him, blushing furiously. "Gran… Is everything all right? Why are you calling?"

Bill cleared his throat, trying not to laugh and folded his hands in his lap.

Augusta nodded. "My apologies, Neville. Had I but known you had company, I wouldn't have interrupted for our weekly Floo call."

Neville groaned softly; he'd forgotten about his grandmother's calls. Clearing his throat, he gestured to Bill. "Oh… right… This is Bill. He's an instructor here at Hogwarts with me."

Augusta eyed Bill. "Weasley, yes?"

~*~*~

Bill looked over at Neville, turned back to Neville's grandmother, smiling. "Yes, ma'am. Would you like me to step out so you might finish your call in privacy?"

Augusta arched an eyebrow at him, chuckling. "Well, I see that my grandson's caller remembers his manners." She smirked, shook her head, and pinned them both with a look. "Now, I expect to see you next break at the manor for dinner."

Neville gasped then glanced at Bill. "Sorry," he murmured softly.

Bill grinned and squeezed Neville's knee gently. "Yes, ma'am."

Augusta nodded. "Do give Molly my greetings and goodnight, Neville. Bill."


	11. In Springtime, Love Is Carried On The Breeze

Neville was glad for the bit of change in the weather that Spring brought. The first flowers of the season were just breaking through the ground and snow, filling the earth with life and colour. He inhaled the scents of the crocus blossoms and lilies as he puttered in the greenhouses, preparing for the day's classes.

The students' excitement was contagious, and he grinned, feeling their barely contained joy at the upcoming hols. His mood sank though when he thought about his Gran's recent request, and the flutterbys that danced outside on the bushes rapidly moved in to his belly.

@@@@@@@@

Classes dragged on and Neville watched the last few students scurry from the greenhouse, their happy chatter echoing in the loud space left his ears ringing at the day's end. He shook his head and closed the door to Greenhouse Five, dusting the dirt from his hands as he turned to make his way toward the castle.

He rounded the corner and caught a glimpse of Bill waiting for him. He bowed his head, hiding the flush he knew that had graced his cheeks and wondered if it really was true about the old adage of Spring and new love.

@@@@@@@@

Bill pushed himself off the castle's wall and sauntered over to Neville. He turned and matched his stride to the other man's, smiling at him widely. "I received an owl from a Madam Longbottom today."

Neville arched a brow and eyed the pale blue letter Bill offered him. "Oh?" He plucked the stationary from Bill's fingers, lightly grazing the back of Bill's hand with his fingertips.

Bill hummed as he watched Neville read the missive, stopping at the same time and looking at Neville with concern as the other man paled. "What is it?"

"Merlin, she's revived her Spring Fling."

@@@@@@@@

Neville lowered the note and looked at Bill, eyes wide with shock. "This… this is unexpected."

"Care to explain this 'Spring Fling'?" Bill grinned at Neville and placed his hand along Neville's back, ushering him forward once more.

Neville took a deep breath and looked up at Bill. "My Gran used to give these parties…" he trailed off and sighed. "The last ones she hosted were in the spring before I was born then just before I turned a year old." 

Bill nodded and ran his hand gently across Neville's back.

"After that, there wasn't much to celebrate any longer."

@@@@@@@@

Bill pulled a face and took a deep breath. "You didn't have birthday parties? Family gatherings?" He tried to imagine holidays without his family around.

Neville shrugged. "Oh, yes, but they were nothing like her events in the spring. It was once considered an honour to be invited to one of Gran's parties. I used to look through the albums at the photographs of my mum and dad or listen to Uncle Algie talk about them."

Bill grinned at Neville. "Then, I take it she approves, if she's throwing a party?" 

Neville stopped, smiled, and took Bill's hand. "You're right."


	12. Shelter From the Storm

Neville startled awake. The hurly-burly going on outside his window had blown the drapes free of their tiebacks, knocking several books off his shelves. The fabric danced wildly in the wind from where he'd opened the window to get some relief from the high humidity of the overly warm spring evening. Cooling Charms only lasted so long.

Jumping up from his bed, he slammed the window closed; sighing as the oppressive heat crept in around him again. Drawing his wand, he cleaned up the mess from the storm then crawled into bed. Eyeing the clock, he groaned. Four hours left.

@@@@@@@@

Bill waved to the students as the Express left the station. Turning, he tugged at the top three buttons on his robes, slipping them free from the holes and sighing at the relief it brought. The late night storm and the steam from the train added to the humidity in the air, making everything feel damp and murky. 

He grinned as he spied Neville making his way up the path. 

Neville smiled nervously at Bill, "Ready?" 

Bill nodded, and despite the uncomfortable heat, stepped closer to Neville. "Shall we Side-Along?"

Neville took Bill's hand, squeezed his fingers and nodded. "Let's."


	13. Courage From A Bottle

Longbottom Estates appeared before them, and Bill gazed around the grounds in awe then squeezed Neville's hand. He looked at Neville, smiling gently. "Your family home is magnificent."

Neville's face flushed with colour and he returned the squeeze. "Thanks. Gran's done wonders since I've last been here." He looked at his childhood home then started forward, taking a deep breath.

Glancing down at his watch, he breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin, we're not late. Wish I had some _Felix Felicis_ to get through today," he muttered.

Bill laughed out loud. "Surely the party won't be that bad?"


	14. Healing Old Wounds

The door was pulled open as Neville reached for the knob. He blinked, looking down at his grandmother's house elf, Inky.

"Master Neville yous is home! Mistress is waitings on yous."

Bill grinned and squeezed Neville's hand. "I told you it wouldn't be that bad."

Neville sighed and smiled up at Bill, pulling him through the door and into the house.

"May I have the Sickle tour after we greet your Gran?" Bill inquired. 

Neville nodded, leading Bill to the parlour, stopping short when a door to the left of them opened and a healer from St. Mungo's stepped out.

~*~

 

Neville sucked in a breath and eyed the medi-witch, the crossed wand and bone insignia from St. Mungo's on her robes stared back at him from across the room. She looked familiar somehow, but he couldn't quite place her. 

Bill wrapped his arm around Neville, offering silent support.

Augusta bustled into the foyer and looked at the two men. "Neville, William. I'd wondered what had happened to you. Inky informed me you'd arrived."

Neville turned from the medi-witch, sighing in relief at seeing the woman standing there, whole and healthy. "Gran…"

Augusta smiled at him. "I've a surprise," she murmured.

~*~

 

Augusta led Bill and Neville over to the room and the healer from St. Mungo's turned. She smiled at Neville, holding out a hand to him. "Mr Longbottom, Healer Smithewick, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Neville nodded, shaking her hand. "What's the surprise?"

Augusta took a deep breath and opened the door, gesturing for the two men to enter. Healer Smithewick led the way and Neville followed still clinging to Bill's hand.

Frank and Alice Longbottom looked up and smiled at the newcomers. Neville gasped.

Augusta cleared her throat. "William, I'd like you to meet Neville's parents, Frank and Alice."


	15. Return Of Affection

Neville stared at his parents, unable to speak and he was ever so glad to have Bill right beside him. He turned as he felt a wash of magic tingle at his senses.

Bill let go of Neville's hand and knelt in front of the elder Longbottoms, holding out a small bouquet of flowers. Neville swallowed as he realized they were *miniature lemon jonquils.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Alice blinked then smiled at Bill, reaching out for the flowers. She buried her face in the sunny blooms then patted Bill on the head.

Frank stared at Bill then nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Jonquil -- "I hope for return of affection"


	16. Hopeful Predictions

After meeting with Neville's parents, the healer whisked Alice and Frank back to St. Mungo's before the other guests began arriving, not wanting to overexcite them too much. Neville sighed, knowing that, even though very little had transpired with them, the response had been good. 

His entire life had been planned out because of a prophecy made before he was born. However, he was glad they were involved in his life despite their limited capacity. He squeezed Bill's fingers as they walked toward the stairs and thanked providence that he'd found someone to share the next half of his life.


	17. Wet Dreams

Augusta led Bill and Neville up the wide staircase to the second floor and stopped just outside one of the larger sets of rooms. "I've had Inky prepare the Blue and Green rooms for you." She eyed them both and smiled. "Pleasant dreams to you both."

Neville watched her go then turned to Bill. "I guess that's that."

"I told you it wouldn't be that bad."

Neville sighed. "The party hasn't started yet. The real test will be tomorrow."

Bill chuckled, cupped Neville's face, leaning down and pressing his mouth to Neville's. "Dream of me."

Neville grinned. "Oh, I shall."

~*~

 

Neville entered his room, and sighing, shut the door. He was tired but glad he had come. He'd never dreamed that Gran would bring his parents home for Bill to meet. He wouldn't have believed the old woman was reviving her social parties either.

After seeing the students off, travelling and meeting with his parents, all Neville wanted to do was indulge in a shower then climb into bed and dream of Bill. He chuckled as he pulled the door to the en-suite open and sucked in a breath as he found Bill standing there in nothing but a towel.

~*~

 

Bill blinked and grinned. "I was just wondering where that door led. I never dreamed it would lead me to you."

Neville blushed, stumbling backwards. "I should go."

Bill shrugged, looking around. "Maybe, but you are searching for the same thing, I take it. Nice big bathroom, isn't it?" 

Neville swallowed, glancing around. He nodded and his face darkened. "Y-yes."

Bill reached for his towel, holding out the other hand to Neville. "Want to join me?"

Neville smiled at Bill. He took a deep breath and nodded, unbuttoning his robes. "I wouldn't dream of throwing away a chance like this."

~*~

 

The steam from the spray filled the bathroom and rolled out into the bedrooms, giving the areas a dreamlike quality.

Soft, panting breaths echoed in the air as Bill held on to Neville, sliding his hands over Neville's wet, slick skin. Planting his feet and arching his back, he thrust forward, gliding his prick alongside Neville's through their joined hands.

Neville moaned and tipped his face up to Bill's, knowing he'd dream of this night many times over when Bill's mouth covered his own.

Rocking his hips with Bill's strokes, they came together, a truly decadent, impulsively explosive, wet dream.


	18. Lift Your Glasses High

Neville woke slowly, the sunlight filtering though the curtains surrounding his bed. He shifted, feeling the weight of Bill's arm draped over his waist. He smiled as he remembered last night and snuggled closer to Bill.

Bill tightened his hold on Neville and sighed. "Are you ready to wake for the day?" he asked softly, voice still rough from sleep.

Neville groaned, burying his face in Bill's chest. "No."

Bill laughed and ran his hand down Neville's back. "It's a party, Neville. Do stop acting as if it were a memorial service."

Neville playfully bit him. "That's what you think."

~*~

 

Neville and Bill made their way downstairs to a bustle of activity. Augusta met them at the foot of the staircase and put them to work. It wasn't long before the guests began to arrive and they were sent to their rooms to change. 

Inky ferried them a table, seating Bill and Neville with Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione as his Gran stood. 

"Thank you all for coming," Augusta began. "It's been five long years. I'd like to take this moment to raise a glass as well as give a bit of silence in memory for all that we've lost."

~*~

 

Neville lifted his glass with the others, waiting with bated breath through the silence. He watched Gran wipe her face then clear her throat. 

"In the past, my Spring Flings were parties for young women and men in high society to meet."

Neville groaned softly. Bill shushed him.

"I have decided that young people no longer need such things." Augusta smirked at Neville. She nodded and Harry stood. 

"Mr Potter and I are pleased to announce the Potter-Longbottom Memorial fund. All proceeds from each Spring Fling will provide scholarships to Hogwarts to all magical children in need, Muggleborn or otherwise."

~*~

 

Applause filled the garden and Neville could hardly swallow his drink of champagne as everyone toasted the announcement. He looked across the table at Harry and couldn't think of a better way to memorialize the people who had given so much to better their way of life.

Harry grinned at him then tapped his goblet for silence. "We'd also like to congratulate Neville and Bill for finding one another."

Neville's eyes grew round, his face turning red as he glanced up at his Gran. She beamed at him. Bill squeezed his hand as Harry finished.

"It's about bloody time, mate."


	19. All In A Day's Work

Neville opened the door to Greenhouse Two, his mind still on his Gran's party. Harry's pronouncement hadn't been the way he would have chosen to announce his involvement with Bill, but in one way it felt nice to have everything out in the open.

Spotting a broken pot on the floor, Neville knelt to pick up the pieces and came face to face with a teenaged Mandrake. They stared at one another for a long moment.

Neville blinked and the Mandrake screamed. Neville's eyes widened then the world greyed as he clasped his hands over his ears and fell forward.

~*~

 

Professor Sprout sighed as she shut the door to Greenhouse Five. Repotting the Mandrakes always wore her out. The door opened and Bill Weasley entered.

"Afternoon, Professor. Have you seen Neville?"

"Pardon?"

Bill pointed to his ears, speaking louder. "Where's Neville?"

Professor Sprout frowned as she pulled the earmuffs from her head. "Say again? My apologies, we were working with the Mandrakes today.

Bill nodded. "I just thought I'd come and walk with Neville to the staff meeting."

"He's not here. I've not seen him since lunch."

Bill frowned. "He's not in his rooms either."

Professor Sprout hummed. "Oh, dear."

~*~

 

"We moved the Mandrakes from Two to Five for the student's lessons. Neville went there after lunch to clean."

Approaching Greenhouse Two cautiously, Pomona and Bill stopped just outside. Breaking crockery and screeches could be heard coming from inside. Bill drew his wand, ready to charge in. She grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"You'll need these first." Pomona handed him a pair of earmuffs. "Merlin, I could have sworn we moved all the Mandrakes out. I hope Neville's all right."

"I'll look for Neville. You capture the Mandrake." 

They fitted the earmuffs over their ears and opened the door.

~*~

 

Neville lay face down on the floor, two Mandrakes running around him in the destroyed chaos of the Greenhouse. The Mandrakes stopped and stared at the two people in the door way. They joined hands and screamed.

Pomona reached out, plucking them up by the leafy tops. She moved over to a fallen pot. Scooping up spilled soil, she replanted them to quiet the cries.

Bill knelt by Neville, conjured a stretcher, rolling him on to it and ran his fingers across Neville's cheek. Flicking his wand at the gurney, he floated it and guided it out of the greenhouse.


	20. The Entreaty

Bill sat beside Neville's bed, gently carding his fingers through Neville's sandy hair, and watching the thick fringe fall back onto his forehead with each pass of his hand as he waited for Neville's eyes to open.

"Mum said we were to come by the Burrow after term lets out for the summer. I told her we would… I mean, if you want."

Bill laid his head on Neville's chest and closed his eyes. "Please wake up," he whispered as he listened to Neville's heartbeat.

Fingers tugged his hair and Bill sucked in a breath.

"I'd like that very much."


End file.
